


Last Chance

by vangirl



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Alternate Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vangirl/pseuds/vangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the last night they have. He doesn't want it to go to waste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Chance

Asch knows it ultimately won't mean anything, when he won't be around much longer, but this is the last night they have. He doesn't want it to go to waste.

He pulls the ring from his pocket, simple and silver, and holds it out to Natalia. He doesn't even have to ask.

"Asch! You-" Tears well in her eyes as she smiles. "Yes."

Asch takes her hand and slides the ring on. "No matter what happens, Natalia, I want you to have this to remember our promise." Suddenly, he pulls his hand back.

"Asch?"

Already he can see through it.

**Author's Note:**

> For the [tales_100](http://tales-100.dreamwidth.org/) theme: just in time.


End file.
